


Only Human

by airedis



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, if you're looking for a pairing it's probably in here tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airedis/pseuds/airedis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one sentence drabbles. 10 sentences, 10 genres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm in the process of moving everything over from my livejournal haha
> 
> So I slightly modified the 10 genres, 10 sentences thing. I wanted to get practice writing every pairing so I used the vixx prompt generator for the title/pairing and fit it to the genre.
> 
> For this chapter:  
> Word Count: 351  
> Warnings: slight dubcon (for "somnophilia"), character death ("ghosts")

Somnophilia (angst, hansik)  
Sanghyuk doesn't know how to stop it anymore, when Wonsik goes to sleep and the urge to touch him arises, but he figures that the only way he can have the other boy anyway is when Wonsik is asleep.

Catch Me if You Can (au, wontaek)  
Wonsik will stay awake for weeks on end if it means that he can catch the elusive forger that they've nicknamed Leo.

Backstage (crack/humor, hansik)  
Sanghyuk is joking around with Hongbin, trying to guess whether Wonsik or Jaehwan would make an uglier girl (Sanghyuk's money is on Wonsik), when Wonsik walks by in his hot pants and stockings and Sanghyuk's brain short circuts.

Foreign Country (future fic, kenbin)  
After all is said and done, Hongbin and Jaehwan pack up their bags and move to France; they know it will be hard with the language barrier and being so far away from all their friends and family, but they have each other and they have the rest of their lives to slow down.

Meant to Be (first time, navi)  
Wonsik knows it's cheesy and even Hakyeon wouldn't let him live it down but he knows it the first time Hakyeon is stripped down bare beneath him that they were meant to be together.

I Think I've Met You Before (fluff, kenbin)  
"I think I've met you before," Jaehwan utters blindly, searching for something - anything - to say after the handsome barista looks at him and asks for his order, wide smile accompanied by the cutest dimples he's ever seen.

Ghosts (dark-fic, rabin)  
Hongbin backs up against the wall, staring down the dank hallway at a decomposing body and realizes with horror that the kind, deep voiced boy he'd befriended may not actually have been alive.

Ouija Board (hurt/comfort, rabin)  
The storm outside caused the whole room to black out and Wonsik flipped the board off the table in favor of tightly grasping at Hongbin's back while the other boy shook in his arms.

Basketball (smut, jaehyuk)  
He dropped the ball when Jaehwan pressed himself up against Sanghyuk's back, hands already slipping beneath the hem of his basketball shorts.

Begging (ust, wontaek)  
Wonsik drops to his knees and pleads to have the day off but he takes Taekwoon's stony silence as a blatant refusal, completely missing the way the older boy's pink cheeks have nothing to do with dance practice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 368  
> Warnings: none

Stranded on an Island (angst, jaehyuk)  
We're never getting back home, Sanghyuk thinks as he looks away from the ever choppy waters and over to where Jaehwan is slowly wasting away after weeks of hardly any food.

Record Store (au, luck)  
Their hands meet over a copy of The Beach Boys' Pet Sounds and Taekwoon looks up to see a tall, baby faced kid with clothes that were too big for him, and he stares.

Not Enough Space (crack/humor, leobin)  
They're smashed together in the recording booth and Hongbin doesn't know what to do with his hands, awkwardly wringing them in front of him until Taekwoon grabs them and places them gently at his sides.

Prototype (future fic, haken)  
Jaehwan smiles as Hakyeon, his proudest accomplishment, walks into the room but he can't help but feel a niggling sting of regret that his prototype occasionally lapses into the glitch he could never remove - an emotionless, robotic, blank face.

Public Persona (first time, hansik)  
Wonsik likes when they're alone together because he can drop the idol act and stun Sanghyuk into silence with a kiss that none of their fans need to see.

Reunion (fluff, wontaek)  
Wonsik sees a familiar head, half buried in a large fluffy scarf and being warmed by the steam rising from his cup of coffee, and blurts out, "Taekwoon hyung?"

Take the Stairs (dark-fic, rabin)  
Hongbin turns them down a corner, suggesting that they take the stairs instead of the elevator, before Wonsik feels the hands on his back and goes tumbling down.

You Aren't That Bad (hurt/comfort, kenbin)  
"You're better than you think," Jaehwan tells him after the judges critisized him once again and he comes out of the bathroom with a tear streaked face. "You just need confidence." "You're not so bad yourself," Hongbin says back shakily and reaches a hand out to cup Jaehwan's jaw.

Hidden Talents (smut, luck)  
The only person in the dorm that knew Taekwoon could tie a knot in a cherry stem with his tongue was Sanghyuk and he shivered as he felt the older boy's hot breath against his back, ready to show him just what he could do with that tongue.

You Don't Have to Do This, You Know? (ust, neo)  
"You don't have to do this - you know that right?" Hakyeon asked, pressed against the door to one of the rooms; he felt anxious and jittery but all the motion in his brain stopped when Taekwoon walked out in the shortest skirt Hakyeon had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 401  
> Warnings: none

Falling For You (angst, leobin)  
There's nothing that Hongbin can do when Taekwoon introduces his girlfriend to them except for pretend that he doesn't feel like his heart has just been shredded inside his chest.

No Shit, Sherlock (au, rabin)  
"I failed my test," Hongbin wailed into his arms and Wonsik turned to him and said, "well, what did you think would happen when you spent all night watching Star Trek?"

Radio Appearance (crack/humor, jaehyuk)  
"Tell me again," Sanghyuk says, turning to Jaehwan during a commercial break, "why we're going to sing Single Ladies?"

Palms (future fic, navi)  
They'd been together so long that neither of them could even dance anymore but as Hakyeon laces his fingers with Wonsik's and they slowly sway back and forth, he thinks that what they have is more than enough.

The Thing Is... (first time, leobin)  
Hongbin threw his hands up and impetuously said "wait wait wait", stilling Taekwoon's hands at the hem of his shirt. "The thing is..." Hongbin ducked his head so that he wouldn't have to see Taekwoon's confused face and continued, "I may have lied when I said I've done this before?"

One, Two, Three, Four (fluff, jaehyuk)  
Jaehwan and Sanghyuk huddled together behind a curtain, having sneaked off after pouring yet another shot of tequila into Hakyeon's drink, and tried to keep their laughter to themselves when Taekwoon left the table, calling after them.

Slow Down (dark fic, chabean)  
"Slow down," came the low, lilting command from behind him and Hakyeon struggled not to let his feet catch on the uprooted roots beneath him, stumbling blindly in the darkness to get away - or Hongbin would catch him.

Finally (hurt/comfort, luck)  
It took weeks of crying alone in the bathroom before Taekwoon noticed how much Sanghyuk was struggling to catch up to the rest of them but he made sure that the younger boy knew that he was wanted here.

Huddle for Warmth (smut, wontaek)  
The heater in their room had gone out and Wonsik had crawled into Taekwoon's bed and pressed himself up against the other boy's back under the flimsy pretense of staying warm but that didn't stop the surprised gasp that escaped his mouth when Taekwoon turned to face him and slid a knee in between Wonsik's legs.

This is a Problem. But I Think I Have a Solution (ust, leobin)  
They'd filed off stage and into the van but Hongbin was still straining against the front of his pants by the time they got back to the dorm, hiding himself bashfully when Taekwoon walked into the bathroom and awkwardly saying, "well, um, this is a problem". Taekwoon didn't bat an eyelash, just closed the door and replied, "I think I have a solution."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: pg-13  
> Word Count: 390

So, This One Time... (angst, neo)  
All it took was one time, seeing Taekwoon touching someone else so softly, for Hakyeon's security and heart to break.

Muse (au, jaehyuk)  
"How much longer?" Sanghyuk whined, trying not to move from his seat on an uncomfortable wooden stool; Jaehwan stared at him with fond eyes that Sanghyuk couldn't see and brushed random strokes of paint across the canvas, "not too much longer."

Science Experiments (crack/humor, leobin)  
Taekwoon coughed, face covered with a fine layer of ash and eyebrows almost singed off as Hongbin ran around the lab attempting to put out the fire, all the while screaming, "I told you it wouldn't work!"

Glasses (future fic, keo)  
Years and years later, after the fame and finally getting settled down, Taekwoon walked through the living room and looped his arms around Jaehwan's middle, resting his head on the younger man's shoulder and said, "I'm glad you stopped wearing contacts," and the light from the fireplace glinted off of Jaehwan's glasses as he turned to press a kiss into Taekwoon's cheek.

You're So Peaceful When You Sleep (first time, wontaek)  
Wonsik never thought he'd have the chance to wake up with a still sleeping Taekwoon in his arms but the soft look on the older boy's face as he breathed quietly made the moment more precious than their night together.

Separation (fluff, jaehyuk)  
Seeing Jaehwan walk through the terminal with a large smile on his face and the subsequent bone crushing hug that followed made the months of wait seem so much brighter to Sanghyuk.

Tattoo (dark fic, leobin)  
Tattoos weren't something Hongbin had ever considered getting but with Taekwoon having strapped him down, needle pushing ink beneath his skin relentlessly, he supposes he doesn't have a choice in the matter anymore.

Chapel (hurt/comfort, keo)  
Jaehwan wasn't just the wedding singer he was also the best man, so when Taekwoon's fiancee suddenly disappeared, leaving her husband-to-be collapsed and sobbing at the alter, Jaehwan wrapped his arms around the other man and tried to think of ways to make is best friend's pain disappear.

Close the Door (smut, luck)  
Sanghyuk walked into the apartment tiredly, body and mind weary, but Taekwoon's possessive hand on the back of his neck and the soft, sultry whisper of "close the door" against his ear sent hot zings of electricity spreading through him.

Love Triangle (ust, leobin)  
Although it was Jaehwan cuddled up into Hongbin's side with a hand high up on his thigh, it was Taekwoon's piercing gaze from across the room that had him fisting a hand in the sheets that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 278  
> Warnings: none

Stuck on You (angst, rabin)  
It hurt when Hongbin started shying away from his touches but it hurt even more when he said, "Wonsik, stop calling me your artwork - we're just friends."

Let the Games Begin (au, navi)  
Hakyeon was only good at one sport, and he smiled at Wonsik from across the parallel bars, challenging him, before he began his routine.

Famous Last Words (crack/humor, navi)  
"What's the worst that could happen?" Wonsik had asked as he'd climbed onto the trampoline and hours later Hakyeon was drawing stupid faces and signing "you dumbass" onto his cast.

I Didn't See You Yesterday. Were You Busy? (future fic, rabin)  
Hongbin looked up when the bell above the door jingled and smiled when a familiar customer, Wonsik, walked in - he'd missed him yesterday.

Mind Control (first time, hansik)  
Wonsik figured out that he could hypnotize people simply by speaking completely by accident when he unwittingly made Sanghyuk tackle Hakyeon; in retrospect, Sanghyuk hadn't seemed to mind too much when they told him what had happened later on.

Swallow Your Pride (fluff, chasang)  
It was Sanghyuk who ended up stepping forward and pressing his lips softly to Hakyeon's when the other boy found it difficult to find the words.

I'm Not a Bad Person (dark fic, keo)  
"I'm not a bad person," Taekwoon said softly against the metal cuffs around Jaehwan's wrists and Jaehwan swallowed thickly and quietly said, "you're not very good either."

Caught in the Rain (hurt/comfort, leobin)  
Finding Hongbin out on the curb in the pouring rain was becoming too common of an occurrence, Taekwoon thought as he carefully ushered the younger boy into his apartment.

Hallucinations (smut, keo)  
When Taekwoon hit that spot deep inside him, muffling his growls against Jaehwan's throat, Jaehwan swore he could see stars.

Quest (ust, kenbin)  
While a husky voiced singer clad in only a thin robe wasn't exactly what Hongbin expected to find in the castle in place of a princess, he couldn't really say that he minded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 423  
> Warnings: none

Crush on a Member (angst, chabean)  
The worst part about it is that Hakyeon is hopelessly in like with Hongbin, beautiful, kind, lovely Hongbin who is terribly and irrevocably straight.

Summer Lovin' (au, wontaek)  
Taekwoon ends up in the office at the pool, sunburnt and miserable as a smiling lifeguard with a voice so deep it must come all the way from his feet rubs aloe carefully onto his skin.

This Dress Isn't Mine (crack/humor, luck)  
Taekwoon was folding laundry when he pulled out a short black, sleeveless dress and called out to Sanghyuk; "That one isn't mine," Sanghyuk managed to say right before a scream that sounded eerily like Hakyeon's ripped through the dorm.

Slow Down (future fic, chabean)  
Hakyeon had the handle of the door in a death grip and he was shaking as he said "slow down" but Hongbin just laughed and readjusted his grip on the steering wheel wondering why, after all these years, Hakyeon still wasn't used to his driving.

Personal Problems (first time, navi)  
They were both hotheads but it still surprised Hakyeon when he and Wonsik came to blows.

Troublemaker (fluff, neo)  
After the film crew had packed up and Taekwoon was padding down the hall to go brush his teeth, Hakyeon pulled him back against him, squeezing him tightly and shaking the both of them from side to side, and said, "I saw you change from rock to scissors, Jung Taekwoon" and Taekwoon's secretive smile was all the response he needed.

Ballroom Dancing (dark fic, raven)  
Jaehwan started to think that maybe the building had been closed off for a reason and when the figures in the paintings on the walls seemed to be pushing out of their frames he pressed himself closer to Wonsik, wrapping his arms tightly around him out of fear instead of to waltz with him.

Dressed to Kill (hurt/comfort, chabean)  
Hakyeon always looked good when he went out to the club to dance but he always came back looking sadder than the last week and Hongbin kept trying his hardest to bring that smile back.

Moving Day (smut, hansik)  
"Should we start unpacking your stuff?" Sanghyuk asked after they'd brought up the last of it but Wonsik just kicked the boxes aside, pulling Sanghyuk into the unfurnished bedroom and said, "I've got a better idea."

Midnight Snack (ust, neo)  
Hakyeon clicked the kitchen light on to find Taekwoon sitting at the table in the middle of the night with an assortment of snacks spread out in front of him - Taekwoon's tank top was showing off the sharp lines of his collar bones and Hakyeon swallowed before he asked, "can I join you?"; at Taekwoon's nod, Hakyeon made a split second decision and turned the light back off before making his way over to where Taekwoon was seated.


End file.
